User blog:FireDrag1091/Coldest Day Reviews
Well, Happy Holiday’s people! It’s that time of year when you look under the Christmas Tree early in the morning with “cheerful” parents. For me, I’ll be sleeping half the day and playing a few games on Steam or Xbox; drink a lot of Christmas Drink and pass out at three in the afternoon before feeling terrible the very next day. Today is also the last post of Chapter 5 and the Epilogue of my most recent story: the Coldest Day. And so, the time I expect fully honest reviews with sincere criticism and full on pro’s and con’s; since I would this would be considered my Christmas Present from you guys. What was the worst part of the story? What was the best part of the story? Was the story all you wanted it to be? Is it a complete letdown? I’ll like to see what you have to say, guys—really. Rating Scale My story depends on many factors: the stories coherence, suspense, character development, the dilemma, and most importantly: the originality. Take in mind that this is my second story ever completed, so please be as harsh as you can. ;) *'Coherence:' Did the story transition well, were the concerns properly addressed? Was the story confusing, were the concerns never addressed or addressed properly? (10 possible out of 10) *'Suspense:' Was the story interesting, did you want to see what happened to the characters or what the outcome would be? Or was the story dull, the characters uninteresting or were you not interested to see what would happen? (10 possible out of 10) *'Character Development:' Did the characters develop properly, were they interesting and did they have realistic problems? Or were they uninteresting, did they not develop to your hopes, were their problems dull and unrealistic? (10 possible out of 10) *'Dilemma:' Was the dilemma challenging, was the problem difficult to respond to and was it difficult to find solutions? Or was it uninteresting, something were the problem would easily be solved without any prior thought? (10 possible out of 10) *'Originality:' Was the story original and interesting, was it fitting and new, special? Or was it a regular story, an already seen story with better attempts; was it to ‘mainstream’, or nothing particularly special? (30 possible out of 30) Here is the grading scale: *52 – 70 (75% to 100%) A''', a very well executed story! *35 – 52 (50% to 74%) '''B, a good story! *17 – 34 (25% to 49%) C''', a decent story. *0 – 16 (0% to 34%) '''D or F''', a bad or poorly executed story. That’s the grading scale, if you want to say or detail anything else that wasn’t asked—go ahead, I want to see what you see! ;) Discussion Topics Well, after you’re done reviewing my short story; I have a few more questions to ask you. Some of my questions are: *Vantelic had to address a lot of problems in this story, whether personal or not. He had four nights to face the universes four deadliest assassins—all of whom could have easily killed him. During the course of the story, he sustained serious injuries; including one that will affect him the rest of his life: damaged vocal cords. After all of this, what stories do you want to see Vantelic go on; what problems or situations do you want to see him in the future? *Four assassins were after Vantelic’s head over the course of four nights. All of them are considered the deadliest assassins in the Universe; each one was also unique and had interesting characteristics. Which assassin was your favorite, and why? Did you want this assassin to succeed, or did you want Vantelic to rise victorious? *“Locus”; or Szsag is supposedly the deadliest assassin in the Universe. In the story he details the reason why he seeks revenge against Vantelic in a subtle manner. How did Vantelic betray him, or this organization he speaks about? Would you like to see this detailed in a writing contest? *If I do release a writing contest, would you consider entering? What stories would you like to see fulfilled? Scores #FireStar97: '''61/70 or A''' #RandoMaster07: '''59/70 '''or '''A Ending Well, it’s been a great end of the year for me. I finished the Coldest Day, I revealed most of my MOC’s, and I’ve got to meet so many great people. I’d like to thank everybody on the wiki for such a great year; you have all been good friends, and great inspiration to finish the Coldest Day. I’d like to end this blog with a Merry Christmas, and a Happy Holiday! See you next year, The worst writer on this wiki… Ever… Of all time… 06:44, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts